


The dream

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssun, writer and practical.





	The dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but today’s words made me think of the two coffee shop AU drabbles I wrote, so I continued on that one, even made it into a series of its own. =)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173899776207).)

“A writer?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve only written two books and I haven’t had anything published yet, but it’s the dream.”

Derek nodded, a small smile on his lips. It was their second date, they had been to dinner and were taking a slow walk in the setting sun.

“So the coffee shop’s not the dream?” Derek asked and Stiles grinned.

“I love it, but it’s not the dream, no. It is very practical though, on slow days I can get work done on my books.”

“That’s great,” Derek said softly, and he melted a little at Stiles’ beaming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
